Mad Scientist
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Think Beauty and the Beast. Except instead of magic, its inventions. Instead of talking furniture, his help. Instead of a giant beast, an evil mad scientist. This is my Auslly version (clarification inside). Genres are Romance and Humor but also Sci-Fi or Fantasy work too. Written in story-format and it's AU. I rated it T to be safe but it can probably be rated lower as always. :D8
1. Chapter 1: The Basket

**I wrote an Austin & Ally (Auslly) version of this story (this one), but I also wrote this using my own characters. So, this story might seem a little OCC because it's a bit of mix of the characters. Oh! I also have an exciting note at the bottom so please check that out. Thankyou! :D8 Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Comes at the door.

_Knock...Knock. Knock. Knock._ Sounds again—louder but more hesitant.

The tall dark redwood doors open with a bellowing creek that echoes though the huge, long forgotten, entryway.

"Hello?" calls the figure shyly as it steps into the monstrous room.

"Hello!" it calls louder. Even though you cannot see the profile that belongs to the voice, you can tell the figure is female. The voice has a certain pitch to it that can only belong to a female, even more, a kind one. It does not belong to the cruel—only one with a kind heart on her sleeve.

"I-It's your neighbor! Well, sort of. But I do live in the neighboring city," she calls again as she steps even farther into the room. "I-I noticed no one really comes up to the house...s-so I thought I'd stop by! I brought a basket!" she holds up a fine woven basket, that matched with the color of her cloak, makes her look like Little Red Riding Hood. "Hello?" she calls again, standing in front of large, strong, sweeping staircase. "I-I'll just leave this here," she bends down and sets the basket on the platform that's a few stairs up. She looks around, still in the half-kneeling position, and takes a deep breath. "Get a hold of yourself, Ally, no one lives here. It's all spider webs and...eerie decal now," she whispers to herself. She sighs and fixes herself to an upright position at the foot of the stairs. She turns around and walks back to the open door. She looks back once more, hand on the door's corner, then slips though the crack.

The mysterious girl might have thought no one was there, but she was wrong. For a certain, singular, purposely very forgotten, teenage boy was listening and watching the whole time. He cautiously steps out of his hiding spot and walks to the basket. He bends down on his toes to look closer at it. He carefully reaches a hand towards it as if it's a bomb that could go off at any moment. He quickly flips the top open and retracts his hand, nearly as quick as lightning. Nothing seems to jump out. He peers inside the basket and sees that's it full of ripe fruit and fresh grains. That's odd...he practically thinks to himself as he tilts his head to the side.

He was about to reach a hand in when he hears a shout, "Mr. Moon!"

He jumps up and looks up at the body the voice came from. "What," he practically growls.

"The buzzer on the chemical b—"

"—Got it."

"What's that—"

"—Nothing," He answers firmly as he puts the basket behind his back.

"It it's nothings then why are yo—"

"—Drop it... Unless _you _want to become my newest test subject," he threatens.

At the faux warning, the orange-headed boy scampers away as fast as he came.

He glares at way the boy left and sighs, "It's so hard to find obedient help."

He turns around, his coat flaring behind him, and starts up the right side of the fork in the stairs. As he goes though hallway after hallway, the scenery becomes brighter, cleaner, and more modern. He enters a large sterile room covered in chrome and what isn't, is white and/or glass. The only color in this room is what's inside the glass bottles. The colors vary from a lime green to cobalt blue, to a licorice red to a marigold yellow and a whole bunch of colors in between them, all of which, are brighter than you would think any liquid could be. You would think the dark figure would stand out like a sore thumb in the shining room, but, honestly, he never looked more at home. Because, well, this_ is_ his home. In the almost blinding light, you can tell his jacket isn't just any coat, but a lab coat. Paper white with sleeves that go to his wrist, flaps that go down to the middle of his shins and two rows of back buttons on the front that fastens it closed _**{1}**_. He puts the basket down on one of the many shiny chrome tables filling the room on his way over to something that looks like a giant microwave. He picks up a pair of black, think rubber gloves and slips them onto his hands then adjusts the goggles he had on the top of his head onto his eyes _**{1}**_. He picks-up a pair of tongs that looks like a fancier version of what most people use to dye eggs on Easter _**{2}**_ and opens the door of the electronic box. Inside is a little test-tube filled with a magenta liquid sitting in stand that makes it stand upright. He uses the tongs to pick it up by its sides and carries it to one of the other tables. He quickly but carefully pours it into a tray. Underneath it, the liquid goes into a tube that splits into smaller tubes until it's as thick as a drinking straw. The tubes pour into something that looks like a blue and gray gun. As the last magenta drop goes into the gun, he picks it up from its stand, lifts his goggles, and quickly examines it. He points it towards one of the walls and pulls the trigger. A light spirals around the disc at the business end of the gun and a beams shoots out at light speed. The metal quickly bubbles and disintegrates, leaving behind a puddle of sliver goop. With a pleased hum, he walks away from the table to the other side of the room. He stops at a clear bookshelf embedded into the snow white walls. He presses a few buttons into a key pad and the glass cover slides back to let him in. He gently puts the gun into a clear (again) holder and closes the case with more numbers typed. He walks to the door of the laboratory and passes a girl about 2/3 his height, sitting and reading something.

"Clean that up, will ya?" He fake asks the girl.

She just rolls her eyes.

He stops in his tracks and turns around, "Don't give me lip! Do it! If my Disintegr-Inator _**{3}**_ can make steel melt like water, you don't want to know what it can do to human flesh," he threatens in a growl.

The girl rolls her eyes again and gets up, pretending not to be affected by his threat.

He glares at her one last time before finally exiting the room.

She walks over to the northwest corner of the room to get supplies to clean up the liquid metal. As she's rummaging through the closet, the door across the room from the door that had just been used opens and enters the orange-headed boy from before.

She looks over to see who it is just in time to see him stop in his tracks, giving the goop an odd look and a point, "New ray?" he asks.

"Yep," she responds before turning her attention back to the closet.

"Gotcha," he continues walking.

She finally gets the supplies out and walks over to the puddle. "So, where have you been?"

"Putting the Seer Scepter _**{4}**_ in storage," he clarifies as he leans against a table.

"Aw!"

"And guess what? When I came back from setting it in the hall to check out that buzzing, it had a new recording."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But that doesn't make any sense. It's already scanned you, me, and Mr. Moon, and it doesn't show a new scan if it's already showed their future. It saves the recordings."

"I know. Someone new must've come in the castle."

"Well, that explains the basket."

"What? What basket?"

"The one over there," the girl gestures to the woven basket on the far end of the lab. Honestly, in a room so high-tech, it's a wonder he didn't see it earlier. Then again, the room _is_ huge.

"So _that's_ what Mr. Moon was hiding behind his back!" he exclaims as he walks over to it.

"What do you mean?" she asks as she walks over too.

"Well, when I came to tell him the buzzer went off, he was looking at something. And when I asked him what it was, he hid it behind his back so I couldn't see."

"Weird...Do you think we should look into it?"

"The matter or the basket?"

"Mmm..." she hums while thinking, "Both."

"Sure but..." he stops in fear, "Do you think it could be—"

"—I hope not. The last time it happened is still fresh in my mind…I miss Fred _**{5}**_," she sighs

"Yeah...Me too..." he sighs with her. There's a few moments of silence and eyes looking down at the white marble floor until it's unceremoniously interrupted by him going, "Well, now that that moment of mourning is over, let's crack this baby open!" he excitingly rubs his palms together as if trying to keep warm. He lifts two hands into the air and towards the basket looking like he's about to pounce on it.

"Wait!" she calls to stop him. It apparently works because his arms relax a little and his head turns to face her with a questioning look. "If this is a-a...you know...then we shouldn't jump on it like it's a freshly made bed. We should take caution."

He sighs dejectedly, "Fine. We'll do things your way..."

"Well, what was your way? Crush it and hope for the best?"

"...No..." You might believe him, except for the fact that his eyes start darting back and forth. Yeeaahh...That's a bit of a dead giveaway.

"Whatever! I think we should get something to open it from a distance..." she starts looking around the lab while rubbing her chin in thought. Her eyes scan over the entire room searching for something like...Ah-ha! Perfect!

"Ah-ha," she exclaims as she walks across the room. She picks up the item into her hands and tosses it a bit as if testing it, "Perfect!"

"A broom stick?" he raises an eyebrow at her as she makes her way towards him.

"Well, yes, but, we can also use this to open it from a few feet away."

"Really? A broom stick? That's your _big_ plan? That's wood! And it's flammable! We're still gonna get hurt!"

"Well, I wanted to use one of Mr. Moon's inventions but the last person that touched one was Fred! That's _why_ Mr. Moon put the box there!"

"Ohhh..." he says as if it just dawned on him. "Really?"

"Mm-hm. Mr. Moon does _not_ like people touching his stuff!"

"True that..."

After a few beats pass, she interjects with, "OK, well we should open it before Mr. Moon comes back."

"Yeah. Don't want a reenactment of what happened last year."

"Nope."

They grab the broom, hold the stick towards the basket, and step a few feet away. They maneuver the stick like a claw machine and stick it under one of the flaps. They slowly lift it until it's over its fulcrum point and it falls to the other side. Nothing comes out; that's a good sign. The same thing is done to the other side and it seems safe. They slowly take baby-steps towards the basket and cautiously peek inside.

"Fruit?" she asks incredulously.

"And cookies!" he squeals as he pulls a chocolate chip cookie out of the basket.

"This basket is full of fruit and cookies?"

"Nuh-uh! There's also muffins," he picks up a muffin and holds it up, "Boom Boom Boom…Muffins _**{6}**_," he sings like it's a jingle.

He goes to take a bite out of it but is interrupted when she shouts, "Don't do that, you idgit _**{7}**_! It could be poisonous!"

"Oh...but it looks so good..." he starts pulling the muffin back to his mouth like he's hypnotized.

"Stop! Do you want to die?"

"Not exactly...but I want this muffin so..." he holds his hands out in front of him, palms up. "Eat a muffin..." he holds the muffin in one hand, "or risk my insides melting in on themselves resulting in instant imminent death. Hmm..." he raises the hands up and down alternatively like his hands are a scale. "I'll risk it!" then he shoves the muffin in his mouth.

"Dez!" she screams in terror.

"What? What is it, Trish?" he asks with his mouth still full of muffin.

She sighs as one of her hands reach up to her heart, "You...scared...me" she pants.

"Woah, what? You cared?" he asks incredulously. "What did you do to this muffin!" he screams as he chucks the muffin across the room.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Then why were you all concerned?"

"Because I know what can happen. It's happened to too many before."

"Yeah," he pauses "So, do you really think someone new came in?"

"Well there was a new scan on the Seer Scepter added with the fact that there's a woven basket full of home grown foods in the top secret laboratory that's inside an abandoned mansion up on top of the tallest hill in 30 miles, so..." she trails off for him to try to guess.

"No?"

"What? No!" she smacks the back of his head, "of course there was someone new! How do you think it got in here?"

"I don't know! You expect me to come-up with all the explanations?"

"No. But I _do_ expect you to use your _brain_. I know you have one."

"Really? How?"

"Because you're not a corpse."

"How do you know I'm not a corpse?"

"Because you're not dead! You kinda need a brain to survive!"

"Really? Only kinda? So there are things I can do without a brain?" he asks her as he puts a hand under his chin.

"No!" she exclaims like he's an idiot, "You need a brain to anything!"

"Oh! Like you're the brain expert! _**{8}**_" then he pause as he comes up with something, "Wait...Are you?" he gives her this look that most people give when they're questioning the sanity of your last sentence but for him, it's just a confused look.

"If I say I am, will you shut up?"

"Mmm..." he looks up in thought, "I guess," he shrugs.

"Then, yeah, I'm a brain expert," she caves with lack of enthusiasm.

"Really?" he asks excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's a big government secret," he makes up.

"Ohhh... I gotcha..." he smiles and nods slowly, "lips...sealed..." he then puts his thumb and pointer finger together and lift them to his mouth, dragging across his lips like he's zipping them.

"OK, I do _not_ know what you are doing, " she exclaims, "but I do know we gotta get to the Seer Scepter and see that scan," she states as she leans forward against the table.

Dez just nods.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ Yeah, OK. I'm aware that he kinda sounds like Dr. Horrible. But he's pretty cool, so...  
_**{2}**_ You know what I'm talking about.  
**_{3}_** I totally just came up with this. Yesss!  
_**{4}**_ OK, I'm as proud of this as the Disintegr-Inator but I still like it.  
_**{5}**_ Character I made-up.  
_**{6}**_ Psych reference.  
_**{7}**_ Supernatural reference.  
_**{8}**_ Austin & Ally reference but I can't remember which episode. Sorry. But I know Dez said it.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally but I do totally own the plot line.

**JoeyJar99's Message:**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey, my ninjas! What's the happenin's! So, haven't been able to update as soon because I was busy working on this. I think it was worth it but I could be wrong. So...What did you think? I came up with this story while watching The Hobbit for some reason. And as I started writing this, I realized it sounds kinda familiar to Beauty and the Beast but I didn't do that on purpose. So my exciting news...*drum roll*...is awesome! So, I was reading this story to my mom and she _loved_ it (I know every mom says this but she _never_ lies, and I mean NEVER)! She said that after I was done writing it, we were going to send it in to a publishing company and possibly into one of those story writing contests (I don't know if where you are, they have these but where I live, they do, so...). But I wanted to have you peoples read it as I writing it, so if you want, you can suggest ways to improve. That would be appreciated. I want to publish the my original version on here but I don't know what to put it under. If you could tell me, that would be great. So...Yeah!  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scan

**_OK, so sorry this took so long. I'm dedicating (for the first time ever) this chapter to Beanka Juarez. Why? Because 1) She's been talking to me about it and 2) it was REALLY entertaining watching her try to guess who the character was since I just PMed her the name. So, this goes out to you B! Enjoy! (...please ~~~~~~~~~~~ :)8 )_**

* * *

Trish stood outside in the dark and dusty entry room. It's very late at night. The time isn't important. What's important is that she's not supposed to be out her, this late, going where she's going, and defiantly not doing what she's about to do. If she's caught, this could be her last time out here on her own will, but she _has_ to know what it says. You've heard the saying; Curiosity killed the cat. Well, that theory could about to be proved.

"Where _is_ that, boy!" she faintly whispers to herself, careful not to be too loud for _he_ has _exceptional _hearing."He has the _nerve_ to keep _me_ waiting; _For half an hour._ I can't believe him!" she throws her hands up in the air a bit for frustration. "I'm done!" she walks away from her spot and starts towards the stairs but after she takes a few steps the one she's been waiting on, walks out.

"Hey, Trish," he whispers cheerfully. Just loud enough for her to hear but not enough for it to travel up the left stairs.

In greeting, she forcefully punches his arm.

He's about to screech in pain but fortunately remembers and turns it into a silent scream which consists of him holding the pained spot, his mouth dropping open, his face scrunching together, and turning slightly to try to hold back the sound.

"What was that for?" he harshly asks her as soon as he doesn't feel the need to scream.

"For being half an hour late!"

"What? What are you talking about? I'm early."

"What?"

"Yeah. We said we would meet 2, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, look," he points over to a great grandfather clock across the room, "it's 1:50."

"What?" she looks down at her wrist, "my watch must be 40 minutes fast."

"I know."

"What do you mean 'You know?'" she asks skeptically as she pauses from hitting her watch and looks up at him.

"Uh, uh, uh, um, uh, uh. You know what! We should go! Mr. Moon could come at any moment, come on, let's go!" he grabs her arm and tugs on it but she doesn't budge an inch and he almost falls at the sudden stop.

"_Don't _do that!" she harshly whispers to him.

"OK, fine."

"Good. But, you're right, we should go. Even though he should be asleep, Mr. Moon could just show up—"

"—Trish. Dez," they hear from up on the platform that connects the two sets of stairs.

They turn around and they can't help but think 'Speak of the devil'.

"H-H-Hey, Mr. Moon," Trish greets weakly while her and Dez make an attempt to wave.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Moon asks harshly with a hint of a growl.

"We could ask you the same thing," Dez states being the stupider one.

"No you can't. But _I_ can ask _you_ since it is my business."

"What makes you so sure," Dez continues to irk.

"Do you want to go there?" Mr. Moon says as he takes a step forward which causes Dez and Trish to take a step back. "That's what I thought. Now, _don't._ _Make me. Ask. Again!" _

"Uhhh..." Trish and Dez look at each other then back at Mr. Moon, "W-We were..."

"Were what?" he asks still keeping his arms folded.

"Were..." Trish still stumbles.

"We were getting ahead on tomorrow's work," offers Dez.

Mr. Moon looks at them skeptically for a moment before saying, "Fine." Then walking away.

"Wow. That's the happiest I've seen him," Dez comments as he turns towards Trish.

"Whatever. We need to go."

They start creeping forward to the hallway on the left by the front entrance. They go through a hallway then a few more until they reach a door reinforced with multiple locks. They turn, push, poke, pull, drag, and slide the locks until they're all unlocked. They open the door and enter a dark room.

"And here we are. The storage room," Dez welcomes as he reaches behind Trish to turn on the lights. The room is lined with shelves and boxes and crates and cabinets and chests and even some items just loose. There's metal, wood, inventions, supplies, and even some clothes. Despite the name and the stereotypes, this room is actually freakishly clean and ridiculously organized. Not as organized and clean as the laboratory but still more then you would expect. In fact, it's so organized, it looks cluttered. Sort of like an oxymoron.

"OK, so where it is?" Trish asks Dez as they start walking around the room.

"Over here!" he calls back.

Trish walks over to him and he faces her, "You know, since I _was_ the one who put it in here, not to mention that I know this room better than you, it would have been smart just to follow me."

"OK, point taken, now where is it?" she asks excitedly.

"Right here," he says as he grabs a staff about 6 feet tall with what looks like vines or wires twisting around the body where as the top of the staff has a giant crystal ball secured with the vines.

"_That's_ the Seer Scepter?"

"Mm-hm," Dez beams proudly.

"It looks so cool..."

"I know! I can't believe Mr. Moon wanted me to destroy it."

"What? Why? Does it not work?"

"This is one of Mr. Moon's inventions we're talking about, of course it works!"

"Then why does he want it destroyed?"

"I don't know. It's best not to ask."

"True. So let's get this fired up!"

"Alright, alright. Slow your roll, Trish. It's not like we're turtle racing."

Surprisingly, that doesn't get a weird look.

They walk over to one of the bare walls and Dez puts it into a stand. He presses something a few times and a light shoots out of the ball at the top and onto the wall. There a projection pops up like a movie screen.

On the screen is a woman and a little girl standing inside a kitchen. The girl has wavy light brown hair (so light it looks like really dirty blond) and hazel eyes and she looks about 5 years old. She looks up at the woman. "Mommy?" the little girl starts.

"Yes, Steph?" the woman responds looking down at the girl.

"When will Daddy be home?"

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. He'll be home soon. Faster than you can say "apple ja—"

She's interrupted by someone shouting, "I'm home!" from the other room.

"—cks," she finishes "See, I told you."

"Daddy!" the girl screams as she runs out of the kitchen, through the swinging door, and into the living room."Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daaaddddyyyy!"

"Hey, pumpkin," the man beams, holding her, "What have you been up to?"

"Helping Mommy cook."

His face adopts an odd look as the woman walks into the room and over to them, "I let her put the noodles into the pot before I put it on the stove," she clarifies.

"Aw!" he exclaims, "Hey, honey," he greets her as he kisses her quickly. He looks at her for a second before turning his attention back to his daughter, "Steph, what's that on your shirt?" he asks her as he realizes some crumbs on her shirt.

The girl looks down and quickly looks back up, "Uhh...Nothing," she stumbles.

"It looks like cookie crumbs," he states. His wife gasps and he catches one as if they're on the same wavelength. He puts the girl down in front of her mother's legs and crouches down to her height. "Stephanie Alisha Moon, did you eat a cookie without asking Mommy first?"

"Well...I'd like to say 'no' _**{1}**_."

The man shakes his head amused and looks up at the woman. "What are we gonna do with her?" he teases.

"I don't know. But a crime this bad deserves the worst possible punishment," she teases back.

"I agree but what can we do?" he gasps as if he just got an idea. He looks back at the girl "I know. You'll just have to get a visit from the Tickle Monster," he goes to tickle her when her words make him stop.

"Oh, Daddy, we both know that's a lie. You're not a monster," she states seriously.

He smiles, "You're right," he looks up at his wife, "I'm not."

She smiles back knowingly.

The video ends and the wall fades back to its usual blankness.

"Was that..."Trish starts.

"Uh-huh," Dez answers.

"And he's..."

"Mm-hm."

"And they're..."

"Yep."

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I know. I can't believe it! _This _is Mr. Moon's future? What happened?" he asks incredulously.

"I'll tell you. That girl happened! We _gotta_ get her back!"

"No kidding!"

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ Hahaha...I actually said this as a kid except I had to change it slightly to fit the situation. It was 'yes' originally but I had to change it 'no'so the sentence flowed right.

_**Reviews:**_  
_**Emma (Guest):**_ Thankyou!...I think? I actually understood what you were saying and I feel all awesome. What! What!

*****So, hey, do you guys prefer me doing it this way? Answering the guests in my story and PMing the members?*****

**_Disclaimer:_**  
Do not own Austin & Ally. Sorry. But I do own Stephanie! :)8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So, I updated. Yea-Yuh! :D8 What do you think of this chapter? This story in general? Please tell me! I live feedback! :)8 Oh! On a semi-related note, so whenever I get stuck on a story (and it's not writer's block because that's when you have no ideas. I have ideas, I'm just having trouble getting from point A to point B and I have things in between just not enough. Anyway!) Big Time Rush's "Stuck" get's stuck in my head (You said 'stuck' thrice. You bet I did!). So, for some reason, I rewrote some of the chorus to fit because it surprisingly fit already! So here's the original lyrics:**

And I would scream to the world  
They would see, you're my girl  
But I just...

Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

**But I changed them to this:**

And I would scream to the whales  
They would see, you're my tale  
But I just...

Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect night  
I'm tripping over  
Words to write  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

**Soo...Yeah! I hope you liked it! Please tell me! I think it's fun! :D8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
